Too Much to Handle
by cutemary102
Summary: A twilight fan fic
1. Seeing you Again

Bella has joined the Volturi against her will and her memory is wiped of all memories of what the Volturi did to her. She hasn't seen Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward in 3 years. She is finally going to be crowned as a princess. She has many gifts and is a very special part of the Volturi. But when her coronation ball approaches she sees Edward again. And he tries to convince her that they are using her for there on personal game. Will she figure things out before they spiral out of control?

Or will the Volturi take over her completely?

*Find out in Too Much to Handle: The Series*

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

"Where are we going?" I whispered "To a Coronation Ball for a new princess of the Volturi." Alice smiled widely "I hope she isn't as snotty as the last one. She was pure evil." I whispered as we walked down the boardwalk "No she isn't I know because you've met her. They say the Volturi kidnapped her then changed her and wiped her memory." she whispered back "Oh well I guess I'll wait to see." I whispered. She whispered something to Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. There eyes widened. We boarded the plane and the intercom switched on "Hello passengers of flight 889 to Italy. I am glad you could join us on this beautiful day. Please get seated and get as comfortable as you can." Then it switched off "Wow real fancy flight." I laughed. Alice plugged her ears and turned on her favorite movie before I could open up my mouth to ask "Who is it?" I rolled my eyes. Emmett and Rosalie were whispering and laughing the whole way. Alice was IM'ing Jasper I caught a glimpse of one of the messages it said "I can't wait to see his face he'll be so happy." Then the plane landed I barely noticed Alice getting up and climbing over me "Come on wakey wakey from your day dream Edward." Alice cooed. We got off the plane and there were Volturi guards waiting for us. They dropped us off at our hotel and let us get settled. Alice stayed in the bathroom for hours.

"Alice get out of there!!!" I yelled "Just let me put some eyeliner on!!!" she yelled back. Then she walked out of the bathroom. She had a blue and black dress on with a black necklace and a small silver clip in her hair. Her hair was straight and long. Then Rosalie walked in with a sparkly red dress on and a rose in her hair. Her hair was in a ponytail with a lot of curls. I rushed into the bathroom and I rushed out with a black suit on with a golden tie and beige shoes. Alice gasped "Edward those shoes so don't go with that tie." I smirked at her remark and walked out of the room. They walked closely behind me whispering to each other. Then we got into the limo and drove to the castle. It was humongous I stared at it for a long time before realizing that I had seen it before.

**Bella's POV**

I stared at myself in the mirror. Anna placed the tiara on my head. Alice would be proud of my new found fashion sense. And Rosalie would be happy that we could finally be friends. I don't know about Edward. I pinned three curls to the side. I sighed deeply.

I got up and turned towards Anna she gasped "You look so beautiful." She looked as though she was going to cry but of course she couldn't. Then she took out a necklace with three rows of diamonds and passed it to me "It was the last princess's now it's yours Bella." She put it around my neck. I hugged her tightly "Thank you." I walked to the curtain and I heard Felix speak my name the guards pulled the curtain back. And I walked towards the banister and started descend the stairs. Then I saw them all of them.

**Edward's POV**

They pulled the curtains back and a girl walked down the stairs. She had long brown hair and golden brown eyes. She was wearing a deep green dress with a green hair clip shaped as a butterfly. Her face was pale and flawless. She stared at Alice and Alice's grinned at her. "Alice!!!" she squealed "Bella!!!" Alice screamed back running up to her. "Presenting Ms. Isabella Marie Swan?" Felix looked confused "I've missed you so much I think about you everyday. Oh my god look at your hair you let it grow. You look amazing." Bella said. Then Aro cleared his throat then she immediately bowed her head and so did Alice and everybody else in the room. So it was Bella all along how could they bring me here. How could they do this to me. I stared at Bella. Then Alice turned and pointed to me and Bella eyes found mine. She smiled and walked towards me. I was prepared for her to yell and glare and hit but she didn't do anything. She stared and smiled then wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close "I've missed you-" She whispered in my ear. I pulled her tighter "Me too." she pulled away "Then why did you" she was cut off by Aro "Bella dear come we must go on with the dancing. You will dance with Demetri first" he tugged on her hand and she nodded. I watched as Demetri wrapped his arms around her and they twirled in circles and swayed from side across the floor. Then another guy got 1 dance then another then another. But one dance bothered it was a little kid about 14 or 15 he held her a little too close. He stumbled and she fell. I got to her side and helped her up. And told the kid that I was next "You know you weren't next." She laughed "I know." I whispered back. I twirled her and brought her back to my chest she laid her head there. Then Cauis came over and tried to cut in but Bella clung to me. But after a while she let go and danced with him.

**Bella's POV**

Cauis held me and kind of pulled me around the floor I stumbled because he was so fast. "I think I've had enough." I pulled away and bowed my head. I walked away towards the garden. I leaned over the banister and someone put there hands over my eyes "Guess who?" the velvety voice whispered in my ear "Uncover my eyes Edward." I said "Aww man I thought I had you for a second." He smirked. I laughed but his expression hardened and he stared "I think Aro is using you I mean who forces a girl to join the Volturi." I gasped "How dare you speak his name in such a vain sentence. He did not force me to do anything he told me I joined on my own. I just don't remember clearly."

"They lied! They kidnapped you then changed you then wiped your memory." I said

"How dare you Edward Cullen! They did no such thing!" she yelled "Bella you have to believe me there using you." I said quietly "I think you should leave now and go to your room or something." she turned away "Bella." "Save it just leave." She shouted her eyes were a cold black now. She picked up the side of her dress and walked back into the ballroom.

**How you like it? Review please.**


	2. Visions

**Edward's POV**

After Bella was crowned she took Rosalie and Alice up to her room. I didn't follow. But then I heard very loud music while I was walking through the hallways. I ran outside and climbed up the tree by her window. The window was wide open and they were hitting each other with bean bags. I chuckled and almost fell out the tree. Then Alice screamed "Karaoke Time. Bella first." She pushed Bella onto the podium and turned on Bella least favorite song.

**Oh Mickey  
****Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Mickey (hey hey), hey Mickey (hey hey)  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Mickey (hey hey) hey Mickey  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Mickey (hey hey) hey Mickey (hey hey)  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Mickey (hey hey) hey Mickey**

Her hair was flinging everywhere I laughed hysterically.****

Hey Mickey!  
You've been around all night and that's a little long  
You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong  
Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Mickey

'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't  
You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't  
Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey

Hey Mickey!  
Now when you take me by the hooves,everyone's gonna know  
Every time you move I let a little more show  
There's somethin' we can use, so don't say no, Mickey

So come on and give it to me any way you can  
Any way you wanna do it, I'll treat you like a man  
Oh please, baby, please, don't leave me in a jam, Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey  
(Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey)

Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Mickey (hey hey) hey Mickey (hey hey)  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Mickey (hey hey) hey Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey (hey hey)  
Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey (Mickey) (hey hey)  
Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand (yay)  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey

Then it was Rosalie's turn and she sang.

**Well ****you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Thats o.k., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Why dont you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!**

You come on with a come on, you dont fight fair  
But thats o.k., see if I care!  
Knock me down, its all in vain  
Ill get right back on my feet again!

Hit me with your best shot!  
Why dont you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!

Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place

Hit me with your best shot!  
Come on, hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!

Hit me with your best shot!  
Why dont you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away! 

The song fit Rosalie well. So I didn't laugh even though she danced crazily.

Alice's was the funniest of them all. She sang Barbie Girl.

**Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...**

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  


She twisted a curl of her hair and twirled around.

And started running everywhere then she started skipping she skipped out down the hall and continued screaming!!!!**  
**

**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
**

Then she skipped back in and twirled around.

**  
I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

She rolled on the floor and nodded her head like a doll.****

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  


She jumped off the banister and landed on her feet and got on her knees and screamed!

**Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!**

Bella and Rosalie fell on the floor laughing hysterically. "Alice is so funny." They chanted in unison. Alice climbed back up and sat on her bean bag. Her smile slowly faded she was hit with a hard vision. She echoed a man's words

"Bella just lure them to the hall of mirrors and stab a dagger into them it's simple." "No I could never they are my family." "You must or leave this place."

I started to sob "I can't believe this! I will not."


	3. Going Back

**Bella's POV**

"Ok Alice so you're going to talk to Aro for me right." I said "Yep." She grinned "Ok what's the catch Alice." I said slowly "Well one round of Bella Barbie for one year of high school would be cool right." She smiled and I sighed "Let's talk about this later first I want to tell you about Andrew." I smiled widely "Who's Andrew?" she asked "My boyfriend." I said. Her face fell and she looked as though she could rip her hair out of her head "Oh um well that's great cause Edward's moved on too." she smiled a fake smile "Oh well that's just great." I said sarcastically "Yeah so how about that round of Bella Barbie." She smiled "Sorry pixie I don't play Bella Barbie anymore." I shrugged "Did you just call me…pixie" her left eye twitched and she lunged at me I screamed.

**Edward's POV**

I heard piercing screams from upstairs. Bella I thought smugly. I ran upstairs to see Alice dragging Bella across the floor. "NO! NO! NO! Let me go!!!" she screeched "Either way you're playing I don't care what you want or don't want. You will play Bella!!!!!" Alice yelled back. She looked up at me with a pleading look in her eyes "Don't just stand there Edward!! HELP ME!" she screamed. I grabbed onto her hands and pulled her to me causing her to stumble forward and land on top of me. Damn she smelled good. No bad Edward think about Tanya not Bella. Wait who is Tanya oh yeah that's my girlfriend duh. Alice pulled her off of me and pulled her into her room.

**Bella's POV**

All of us were boarding a plane to Forks. Edward has moved on I can't believe this. I mean I had moved on too but man was this boy fast. When I got to my seat it just had to be by Edward. "I hate you" I muttered "Well I can see why." he whispered back "I didn't mean you Edward so stop listening to my conversation with myself." The rest of the ride was quiet. When we got off the plane Esme welcomed me back with open arms. Alice layed some clothes out for me when I got to my room at the Cullen's house.

There was knocks on the door so I answered it "ANDREW!!!!" I squealed and jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist.

**Edward's POV**

Bella looked beautiful. She was wearing a green halter top with white shorts and flip flops with embedded jewels on the straps. Her eye makeup was natural and her lips were pink with a darker pink outline. Her hair was in 2 ponytails that were falling down her shoulders effortlessly. I breathed in her scent as she bolted down the stairs to answer the door. There was a guy standing there with black hair and golden brown eyes. Bella squealed that guys name and entwined herself to him like a spider monkey. They were practically eating each others faces off. I gagged and cleared my throat. They broke apart and Bella looked at me she smirked and got off of Andrew. Then walked past me bumping me while she did it. Wait back up did she just smirk. Andrew walked closely behind her laughing. She turned around and grabbed his hand. She flashed him her perfect white teeth. I twinge of jealousy shot through me like a bullet. She walked to the living room and smile "Hey everyone this is Andrew!" she smiled in delight. Everyone but Alice beamed and came up to hug him. Carlisle smacked him on the back and Andrew grinned. Esme hugged him tightly for a few seconds "Welcome make yourself at home." He nodded then turned to Emmett. They bumped fist and then Emmett sat back on the couch lazily. Rosalie shook his hand and threw the OMG look at Bella. Bella giggled and nodded like an idiotic child. Jasper just sat by Alice and murmured soft encouragements to her. She got up smiling and danced over to Andrew happily and hugged him. When she let go she was beaming the happiness was radiating off of her. So much for the rebellious act. I mean the girl was practically shooting out rainbows. On top of all that she was singing "I'm a little Teapot." in her head. I groaned and turned around and stalked out of they room with 8 pairs of eyes on my back. I slammed my bedroom door shut and fell on to my couch. I sighed and silently cursed Andrew for being loved by all of my family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

I looked in the mirror and my eyes were golden brown. I slipped on my yellow back and white plaid skirt with my yellow **Rockstar shirt**. I did the black smokey eye. I straightened my dark brown hair then put on a black and yellow polka dot headband. Alice was in my doorway "Earrings, Necklaces, Rings, and bracelets Miss Swan." She yelled. I stalked over to my yellow bangle bracelets and put them on. Then she wrapped my black skull necklace around my neck and slipped on the ring Andrew gave me on my wedding finger "Alice people are going to think I'm married!" I screeched pulling it off and putting it on my next finger. I looked into the mirror. I looked like I was going to start a fight. My makeup was too thick around my eyes and my shirt looked a bit gothic "I look gothic." I said raising an eyebrow. She changed my make up to yellow and black instead of just black and put I put on some lip gloss. She stepped back and smiled approvingly 'You look nice Bells." She smiled "Good." I said walking out of the room. Edward was there leaning against the wall casually with a smirk on his face "Eddie! I need help." a high pitched nasal voice "Ugh!" he groaned. The girl walked out she was looked pale a little bit self-centered but nice. She had strawberry blonde hair that was two puffy with topaz eyes that looked like cheap caramel and she was wearing a pale blue t-shirt with faded blue jeans. Andrew laughed a loud laugh behind me and I whirled around, "Eddie!" I said wiggling my eyebrows. Tanya looked at me and grimaced as she took my personality in. He was laughing so hard that he doubled over. I giggled and grabbed his hand. We kept laughing as we dragged each other down the stairs laughing. I heard Alice follow behind us "I KNOW SHE'S…BUT DANG YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT IT'S SO RUDE." Alice yelled laughing. I had never seen Alice that frustrated. We pouted and she groaned "Lets go!" she said grabbing our hands. We trailed behind her childishly. We climbed into her yellow Porsche and drove to the school. The school was big. I got out of the Yellow Porsche and people stared at me. Girls looked at me in jealousy but on girl with dark hair waved. I waved back and walked towards her with Andrew closely behind me. My heels clicked on the concrete as I walked across the lot guys jaws dropped. I smirked and grabbed Andrew's hand and one guy shouted "Oww heart burn baby." He pointed to his heart but noticed my hand entwined Andrew's then muttered "Damn why are all the good ones always taken by the pretty boys." Andrew chuckled he sounded so carefree. Rosalie and Alice ran past us hoping to get past some of the whistling guys but failed. I laughed as the whistling started. Rosalie groaned and slowed down "No use." She muttered to Alice. Andrew and I walked through the double doors and gasped. It smelled like lilacs. The walls were painted gold and a royal blue. The lockers were gold with a blue handle "Beautiful!" I murmured "I know." Andrew breathed. I noticed the same dark haired girl from back there. I walked towards her slowly I instantly recognized her deep brown eyes "Angela!" I screeched hugging her tightly "Bella!" she screamed back she took 2 steps back then raised and eyebrow "You look good Bells! Slightly emo-ish but still beautiful as always." She gushed "Oh Angela I've missed you so much. Why aren't you in Cali?" I asked "I moved back. But why aren't you at Forks High instead of this fancy place." She asked "I don't know. Are you still at Forks High School?" I asked 'Yep just checking the place out you know….OMG! Who is that?" she said jabbing a finger in Andrew's direction "My boyfriend Andrew. And he has 2 brothers." I laughed "You know I'm still with my Ben." She laughed "Oh I know just kidding." I smiled "Hi Angela it's such a pleasure to finally meet you. You were such a great friend to Bella. Or at least that's how she explained it to me. Time and time again." He smiled at her and stuck out his hand out "The pleasure is all mine." She said shaking his waiting hand. We waved to her before walking to our first class. Our schedules were exactly the same. At 8:00: English, 9:00: Gym, 10:00: Math, 11:00: Lunch 12:00: Biology, 1:00-2;00: Spanish 3:00: Parenting. We walked to English hand in hand glancing at each other from time to time. I wanted to just keep him forever. I loved that idea. Us together always

**Later...**

**Edward's POV**

I walked down the hallway thinking about Bella. Her brilliant, bright, and warm smile. Her twinkling topaz eyes captivate me into her prison. I love the way she squints her eyes when she look confused. I heard Alice say something about Bella missing her best friend to me in Biology. I was walking towards the lunchroom. When Tanya came running towards me with open arms. She threw her arms around my neck and cried into my shirt. "What's wrong?" I asked "Oh it was awful Eddie! The girls told me to back off from you or else. I fought them and punched one in the nose. She broke it but it wasn't a big problem. The real problem was that I broke my pinky nail, both thumb nails too!" she yelled. I couldn't help but chuckle sometimes she was such an egotistic air head. She looked up at me and gasped "Your laughing Edward." She narrowed her eyes "Yeah at the fact that you actually broke someone's nose. It must have been hilarious." She rolled her eyes and I noticed she had on a different shirt on. It was a red tank over a long sleeved blue shirt. We walked into the cafeteria and sat down with Bella, Andrew, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Andrew was whispering something to Alice. She immediately started smiling and her face went blank. She was blocking whatever vision she was having by singing Pain in her head. "Pain I can't get enough PAIN! There's just way too much PAIN!" her head was screaming "Oh Alice stop singing that depressing song in your head." I groaned. I looked over at Bella and her eyes were a midnight blue. They weren't that color this morning "Your eyes are a sad midnight blue Bella." I said tilting my head "I know I just don't know why. They change every time I feel different." She closed her eyes and laid her head on Alice's shoulder "I miss her Alice that's why my eyes are like this." Alice just nodded. Bella moved closer to Tanya and looked directly at her "I'm sorry I was so rude this morning I'm Isabella Swan." She offered a hand and Tanya took it without hesitation "So you're Bella." Tanya said "Yep that's me." Bella smiled "Well you use to go out with Eddie here right." Tanya asked. Bella's face fell and she flinched "Um yep that was me too." She said "Oh yeah nice. Edward's a real great guy." Tanya nodded and Andrew put his hands around Bella's waist "Well I'm always here if you need me." Bella said "What do you mean?" Tanya looked genuinely curios "Well Edward is known as a heartbreaker." Bella glanced at me with those purplish blue eyes and I flinched "Oh!" Tanya said quietly "I just don't want you to get hurt…like I did!" she choked on the last few words "Um excuse I have to go." She lurched from Andrew's arms and sped out of the lunchroom. Alice ran after "Bella!" she shouted "Jerk!" she spat at me "Why'd you have to ruin everything with her?" She jabbed a finger at Tanya accusingly before speeding after Bella. I followed them out. I watched as Bella stood in the hallway frozen as a little girl raced to her "Bewa!!!" the little girl sang "Lindsey!" she screeched. The little girl jumped into her arms and touched Bella's hand she immediately pulled away with sad eyes "I know! Now you know how I feel." Bella sighed. The child had to be a vampire because it flipped backwards and landed on it's feet. Smiling a sad smile then ran outside in human pace. She came back pulling a woman behind her. Bella shook her head furiously "Oh my god!" she was silently crying now "HEIDI!" she screeched "In the flesh!" Heidi said. Bella seemed to be frozen in place she was usually so graceful. Yet she stumbled over to Heidi and threw her arms around her neck. "I can't believe this. I've missed you so much." Bella cried into her shoulder "Shh Bella its ok I'm here now." She rubbed her shoulders in a soothing way "I'm sorry I'm being a happiness downer. And I'm crying." She gushed pulling away "It's fine but I'm going to have to clean venom off my shirt." Heidi smiled "Is Aro here?" she asked in a small voice "No honey he wanted you to be happy here so he didn't come." Heidi looked down biting her lip then she whirled around her lips pulled back over her teeth. She walked over to Bella holding her by the waist to her side "Edward!" she hissed "Bella!" Lindsey said "I'm all over this." Bella grimaced. I couldn't hear any of their minds. My eyes widened Bella's eyes were a light hazel and she was breathing unsteadily. 'I'm all over this' what did she mean by that. Bella squinted her eyes and let out a huff "Ok honey see if you can stretch it over to Alice." Heidi nodded at Bella "That's not necessary I'll just get in." Alice skipped over to Bella then stood by her. I couldn't hear her either "What's going on?" I hissed "Me!" Bella rolled her eyes. I knew what Bella's power was.


End file.
